Marriage Proposal
by Angel Of Death87
Summary: Willow asks Tara to Marry her. ONESHOT. SONGFIC. FEMSLASH. Longer Summary inside.


**Disclaimer**: I don't own Buffy (but of course I wish I did).

**Summary:** AU: Set about 2 years after the First is dead. Tara never died. Kennedy never got with Willow. Buffy and them are in LA with Angel's crew. Song Fic. FEMSLASH. W/T, B/F

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Willow sat in Lorne's club enjoying a drink. She had never been this nervous. Tonight she was going to ask Tara to marry her. Taking another gulp of her gin and tonic she tried to calm her thoughts. _"Come on Willow. Get it together, Tare will be here any minute."_ She looked at her watch, 7:02pm _"She's late. Oh goddess! She's not coming. I knew this was a mistake. How could I even think Tara would want to marry me?"_ Willow could feel the panic rising in her, when a calming hand was placed on her shoulder..

"Will! Snap out of it. You look like you're about to have a heart attack." Buffy said placing another gin and tonic in front of Willow, and taking a seat.

The normally confident Witch looked at her long time friend terrified. "I can't do this. She's gonna say no, I just-"

The Slayer held her hand up, interrupting the Witch. "Calm down Willow. You and me both know she'll say yes before you even get the question all the way out." Buffy said chuckling. "That girl loves you more then air itself. There's no possible way she'll say no."

"You really think so, Buff?" Willow asked finally looking back up from her drink.

"I know it. And so do you. Now I have to go." Buffy said spotting Tara enter the club. "Good luck Wills." Said Buffy leaving the table.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Tara rushed into the club, her eyes darting back and forth through the tables searching for Willow. _"I can't believe I'm late. Goddess, where is she?" _She thought. Spotting Buffy getting up from a table she could see the back of Willow's head. She sighed, walking over to Willow and sitting down at the table. "Sorry I'm late, Sweetie. The meeting ran later then I thought it would." Tara said leaning in and kissing Willow softly on the lips.

Willow was instantly calm. The feel of Tara's lips on here always did that to her. _"Goddess I love this woman so much."_ "I love you." Willow breathed out, taking Tara's hands into her own.

"I love you too, Will." Tara said leaning in for another kiss.

"What can I get you, Miss?" The waitress asked interrupting the intimate moment between the two girls.

"Whatever she's having." Tara said while never breaking eye contact with the beautiful Redhead.

The waitress walked aways mumbling something about being right back with her drink. Neither girl noticed, they were to rapped up in each other, as usual.

Five minutes later they were both jolted out of their thoughts. "Ladies and gentlemen," Lorene said from the stage "I'm sorry to interrupt you all, but tonight's is a very special one. Two of my close friends are celebrating their sixth year together." Lorene jesters over to the two women, who blush profoundly as people began to clap. "And as a special gift to every tonight, Willow has agreed to bless us with a song. Willow?" He reached his hand out as Will moved closer to him. Handing over the mic, Lorene steped off the stage, taking a seat at the bar.

"I, uh, would like to, um," Willow stampered looking down "dedicate this song to my beautiful girlfriend Tara Maclay, who I love more then words themselves." She finished looking into Tara's eyes.

The music started up slowly. Willow, uncertain at first, started to sing.

"For all those times you stood by me  
For all the truth that you made me see  
For all the joy you brought to my life  
For all the wrong that you made right  
For every dream you made come true  
For all the love I found in you  
Ill be forever thankful baby  
Youre the one who held me up  
Never let me fall  
Youre the one who saw me through through it all"

Tara looked up at Willow surprised. Not once in the six years they'd been together had Willow ever sang to her. And at this point she didn't know why, her voice was so beautiful. She sat there in awe of how beautiful her girlfriends voice really was.

"You were my strength when I was weak  
You were my voice when I couldnt speak  
You were my eyes when I couldnt see  
You saw the best there was in me  
Lifted me up when I couldnt reach  
You gave me faith coz you believed  
Im everything I am  
Because you loved me"

Willow moving off the stage, walked through the crowd slowly, never taking her eyes off Tara.

"You gave me wings and made me fly  
You touched my hand I could touch the sky  
I lost my faith, you gave it back to me  
You said no star was out of reach  
You stood by me and I stood tall  
I had your love I had it all  
Im grateful for each day you gave me  
Maybe I dont know that much  
But I know this much is true  
I was blessed because I was loved by you"

Reaching Tara, Willow knelt before her, kissing Tara's fingers.

"You were my strength when I was weak  
You were my voice when I couldnt speak  
You were my eyes when I couldnt see  
You saw the best there was in me  
Lifted me up when I couldnt reach  
You gave me faith coz you believed  
Im everything I am  
Because you loved me"

Tears slipping down Tara's face, Willow brushed them away with her thumb.

"You were always there for me  
The tender wind that carried me  
A light in the dark shining your love into my life  
Youve been my inspiration  
Through the lies you were the truth  
My world is a better place because of you"

_"I love you." _Willow mouthed to Tara, giving her the biggest smile she could muster.

"You were my strength when I was weak  
You were my voice when I couldnt speak  
You were my eyes when I couldnt see  
You saw the best there was in me  
Lifted me up when I couldnt reach  
You gave me faith coz you believed  
Im everything I am  
Because you loved me"

Willow gently urged Tara to stand up with her, taking Tara's hands in her own.

"You were my strength when I was weak  
You were my voice when I couldnt speak  
You were my eyes when I couldnt see  
You saw the best there was in me  
Lifted me up when I couldnt reach  
You gave me faith coz you believed  
Im everything I am  
Because you loved me"

Willow lightly brushed her lips agains Tara's.

"Im everything I am  
Because you loved me"

Finishing the song strong, Willow stood right in front of Tara, who has tears in her eyes. _"It's now or never."_ Willow thought getting down on one knee and pulling the ring out of her pocket. "Tara, my love, my light, my soul," Willow stopped, looking straight into Tara's eyes, tears streaming down her own face now, "Will you marry me?" She asked holding the ring out to Tara, waiting for an answer.

The whole club is quiet, waiting for Tara's answer.

Looking deep into Willow's eyes, "Yes." Tara whispered, her voice shaky.

The club erupted in cheers as Willow kisseed Tara passionately. Breaking apart, Willow sliped the ring onto Tara's finger, then kisseed her again.

---------------------------------------

"I knew she would say 'yes'." Said Buffy from the back of the club.

"Yup, that's my girl. Miss. Know-It-All." Faith winked, wrapping her arms tighter around Buffy.

"I hope we're like that one day." Buffy said, snuggling further into Faith.

"Don't worry, B. I have a feeling we will be." Said Faith kissing the back of Buffy's head.

--------------------------------------

A/N: Ok so I was bored. And wrote this in a fit of sleep deprivation. Tell me what y'all think.

Song: Celine Dion- Because You Loved Me


End file.
